


Light up my (camp)fire

by xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad use of law terms, Camping, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Romance, side!xiuchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: Kyungsoo says yes to Baekhyun's idea for a date. But things don't go as planned when said idea involves go camping.





	Light up my (camp)fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was long overdue, truly. I started this like 10 months ago and took forever to write it. 
> 
> Thank you [Ana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felentae/pseuds/felentae) for being my muse for this, this is really your fic ;)

The words take Kyungsoo by surprise, mostly because he never thought Baekhyun would ever ask him out, but also because he never thought Baekhyun's idea of a first date was to go camping in fucking November. 

“So, do you wanna go camping with me?” 

Baekhyun has his best eager puppy face on, and Kyungsoo has known (and been in love with) him for so long that this shouldn’t affect him, but Kyungsoo is weak against puppies and before he can consider what camping with Baekhyun in the middle of November entails, he has already agreed to it.

The joyful smile he gets from Baekhyun in return makes it all worth it.

-

When they met through mutual friends, namely Jongdae and Chanyeol, who were the kind of people who knew everybody on campus, Kyungsoo was instantly attracted to Baekhyun. He felt out of reach, way too bubbly and social, while Kyungsoo’s main interest consisted of watching movies and cooking dinner so he wouldn’t live off ramen like every other student on campus. Soon he learned there was more than just occasional loudness and jokes to Baekhyun and the two started getting along just fine and spending a lot of time together. Baekhyun was sensible and never missed an opportunity to hype his friends up. Kyungsoo particularly felt like Baekhyun enjoyed talking to him about serious matters the most, so he made sure to be the best listener he could because if that’s what it took for him to be around Baekhyun, that’s what he would do.

It didn’t take long for Kyungsoo to realize his feelings for Baekhyun went beyond any friendship they had managed to build in a short time. Sure he loved Chanyeol and his silliness, also Jongdae who was the kindest angel he had ever met, and even Sehun who was both an asshole and a lovely baby, but his feelings for Baekhyun were much more than that. He wanted to hold Baekhyun’s hand, run a hand through his hair and walk close to him under an umbrella on a rainy day. He was fucked.

-

So when Baekhyun proposed camping, saying "no" didn't even cross Kyungsoo's mind. Even if camping was probably his least favorite activity ever.

“Just so we're clear, this is me asking you out on a date,” Baekhyun said and Kyungsoo’s knees went weak.

-

 

In retrospect, Kyungsoo should've asked Baekhyun why camping, but he figured the other guy had a pretty good reason, maybe he loved camping enough to want to share it with Kyungsoo, who knows. He was too flattered to care. Maybe next time he could share one of his hobbies with Baekhyun too.

The first sign of trouble should've been when he asked Baekhyun about a tent and Baekhyun’s reaction was “I thought you had one?” but Kyungsoo was so in love he found it easy to ignore the hints the world kept throwing at him. They eventually borrowed camping equipment from Chanyeol, because of _fucking course_ Chanyeol had camping stuff.

They set off on a Saturday afternoon, to the woods Baekhyun had researched thoroughly, online not very far from the university campus. And then came sign number two. A literal sign by the road near the wood entrance saying “NO CAMPING ALLOWED”. Against his better judgment, Kyungsoo ignored it as he drove them further inside the path that lead to the woods. Baekhyun would know what he's doing, he did all that research for some reason.

The day was bright and sunny so far, even if the cold wasn't exactly inviting for outdoors activities. They started unpacking after deciding on a camping spot not far from the lake or the main road, Kyungsoo bringing out the food he packed diligently to last them for the twenty-four hours they were set to stay in the woods. Sign number three was right there when Baekhyun brought out the tent. They stared at each other as if waiting for the other to do something. 

“You need a hand with that?” Kyungsoo asked and Baekhyun looked utterly confused. 

“I was about to ask you the same thing?” 

A few more seconds of just staring at each other go by before Kyungsoo started laughing, followed by Baekhyun.

“You do know how to set a tent, right? If even Chanyeol can do it...” Kyungsoo asked and Baekhyun felt a tug at his pride, Kyungsoo observed. It was probably the wrong time and occasion but sometimes Baekhyun’s competitive side got the best of him and Kyungsoo knew him well enough to recognize the furrowed eyebrows and lips tightly sealed in a line that meant Baekhyun was daring himself to do something.

“Sure, yeah, let me just...” Baekhyun stared at the bundle of sticks and fabric in front of them, trying not to look too confused. 

It took Baekhyun fifteen minutes to find the right side to start working on. Kyungsoo was done carrying the food and blankets and other stuff they brought along for no reason. It was getting cold, as the autumn sun didn't really reach them through the trees and Kyungsoo started worrying they'd freeze during the night. 

Perhaps camping in November was a stupid idea after all. 

He searched for Baekhyun's eyes but the other was so focused working on the tent (that actually resembled a shack at this point) that he didn't notice Kyungsoo silently trying to communicate with him. Baekhyun looked so cool and responsible that Kyungsoo decided he could endure any kind of cold as long as it meant spending an enjoyable night with Baekhyun. Being in love sure made him stupid. 

After another forty-five minutes, their precariously built tent was done. Baekhyun looked emotionally and physically drained and Kyungsoo offered him some hot chocolate as consolation. They sat inside the tent and drank two big cups of the chocolate each. Suddenly there was a shift in the mood when Baekhyun sat closer to him, searching for some warmth. He could smell Baekhyun’s shampoo, some flower Kyungsoo couldn't quite recognize, intoxicating the air around him, a perfect representation of what Baekhyun felt like to Kyungsoo. His presence alone made Kyungsoo dizzy, invading his senses in every possible way. His eyes would always search Baekhyun, his ears were always trying to pick up his voice from a crowd, his hands touched Baekhyun more gently than they ever touched anyone else. Now they were here so close and he didn't know what to do.

Kyungsoo could hear his own heart trying to leap out of his chest as they talked about classes and how annoying Chanyeol was and how cute puppies are. Baekhyun was always easy to talk to but now that their relationship is finally getting a label other than “friends”, Kyungsoo finds it hard to keep conversations going, because there's the added expectation of something possibly happening. Tonight. In this tent. 

Kyungsoo freezes.

Because Baekhyun scooted even closer to him, yes, but also because he can hear people talking and running in the distance. He also hears Baekhyun mutters “this is stupid” before leaning in and kissing him. Full on lip-on-lip action. Even some tongue, faintly tasting like hot cocoa. Things get heated pretty soon and Kyungsoo’s mind is swimming with thoughts of Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s hands, that seem to be suddenly going up his thigh and brushing his- WOW! 

Maybe they should stop about this and talk. Just discuss the potential implications of Baekhyun touching his junk inside a tent in the middle of the woods in fucking November. But his brain and body don't cooperate and instead of pulling away from Baekhyun’s lips, Kyungsoo deepens the kiss and his hand starts wandering around Baekhyun's body too. He's not as bold about reaching for the dick right away, so Kyungsoo grabs a handful of ass as Baekhyun sits on top of him, knees on each side of Kyungsoo’s hips, trapping him against the sleeping bag Chanyeol had so kindly borrowed them.

Baekhyun slowly grinds against him and Kyungsoo doesn't miss his chance to grind back, feeling how hard they both are starting to get. It's really troubling that he gets so aroused with so little but Baekhyun does things to his heart (and other body parts) and Kyungsoo knew what he was walking into when he agreed on their camping date. It's not like he's a blushing virgin, not at all, Kyungsoo has done _stuff_ , plenty of times. But being with Baekhyun makes everything far more intense, the guy he's been pining after for so long is finally kissing him. And opening his pants.

“Is this okay?” Baekhyun asks before going any further and Kyungsoo takes this as a good sign, a testament to how much Baekhyun respects him.

“Yeah, very okay”, Kyungsoo made sure to look into Baekhyun’s eyes as a way to convey how totally okay he was with this.

“I really wanted to touch you for so long, Kyungsoo.”

They don't even get to enjoy it for long because when things are starting to get heated someone screams from outside their tent.

“POLICE! Open up!” 

He jumps. And feels Baekhyun jumping next to him too.

They both look terrified to move, but Kyungsoo wants to be brave for once in his life, so he reaches for the tent ‘door’ and unzips it.

There are two police officers, flashlight in their hands, and before Kyungsoo and Baekhyun can say anything, the oldest of the officers speaks.

“We’re gonna need you to dismantle your tent and come with us to the police station.”

And then suddenly the man starts listing their rights. Kyungsoo thinks he heard it wrong until Baekhyun’s voice catches his attention.

“Are we...are we being arrested?” Baekhyun sounds small and unsure and Kyungsoo wants to scream.

“Camping here is forbidden so yes. It’s nothing too big but the law is the law, kids.”

They numbly disassemble their tent and watch as one of the officers calls for Kyungsoo’s car to be towed. It’s nice that the policemen allow them to gather their stuff before they’re cuffed and put inside the police vehicle. Kyungsoo just honestly wishes he wasn’t half-hard right now. He’s pretty sure Baekhyun is too.

The look on their faces must be pitiful because even the officers seem to feel bad for them as they are driven to the station. Kyungsoo looks out the window still trying to understand what the _fuck_ just happened. How will he explain this to his parents? Will this be on his permanent record? _Fuck._

They are taken inside the station and uncuffed, for the time being. The officers explain to them that, yes, this will be on their permanent record if they get convicted of trespassing, but it’s common for people to get those misdemeanors expunged after petitioning in a court of law. All the legal talk makes Kyungsoo’s head spin. 

Since none of them have family living close by, they make the joint decision to call Jongdae to bail them out and it was definitely the best decision ever because, even though they didn’t remember it at the time they made the call, Jongdae is dating a law student, a guy named Minseok who is kind enough to show up. Kyungsoo hopes to God they didn’t interrupt any dates. Minseok calmly explains everything to them, letting him and Baekhyun know that this will most likely not stay on their permanent record, it helps soothing Kyungsoo’s anxious heart.

Minseok and Jongdae drive them back since Kyungsoo’s car was towed and he has to wait at least until morning to recover it. Baekhyun’s place is close to the police station so they drop him off first, and Kyungsoo doesn't even gets the chance to say goodbye.

-

The following week goes by in a blur. Baekhyun ignores the texts Kyungsoo has sent him, and he is also nowhere to be seen on campus. It's almost like Baekhyun is working hard at avoiding him.

By Friday Kyungsoo has had enough, so he decides to do something about it. It’s near the end of lunch hours when he marches down the cafeteria, with resolution. 

“I need your help.”

Jongdae looks up to where he's standing. 

“Baekhyun is angry at me and I don't know why” Kyungsoo starts “he avoided me this whole week. I want to do something that maybe will get him to talk to me, a big gesture. It's long overdue.”

Still chewing on his fried potatoes Jongdae just nods at him to sit and keep talking.

“So, I had this idea but it's silly and romantic, don't make fun of me.”

“I would NEVER!” Jongdae defends himself, mouth full of potato, even if he's already laughing. “Tell me this idea of yours. I'm all for love and cheesy gestures, so I'm already inclined to help you.”

Kyungsoo sits down and explains himself, and he appreciates the effort Jongdae makes not to laugh any more then he already is.

“I never took you for a softie, Kyungsoo. But I guess it suits you,” he says with a smile once Kyungsoo is done explaining himself. “And as it happens, I know just the right person who can help us.”

“Oh?”

Jongdae is already typing something on his phone and a few seconds later a call comes in.

“Hi babe, I need your help with something, Kyungsoo wants a favor…. yes, another one! No, he wasn't arrested again,” Jongdae laughs before continuing with a brief explanation of their plan.

-

Later that day Kyungsoo headed to a building in a fancier side of town, one that he hasn't been to much but feels homey to him. He had to take a trip to Chanyeol's dorm to borrow some stuff and now he has both arms full of bags and two folding chairs, all while trying to buzz Minseok's apartment. Thankfully Jongdae's boyfriend was already waiting to let him in, and they headed to get everything ready, only depending on Jongdae being able to bring Baekhyun over for it to work.

It was around 8 when Kyungsoo, aided by Minseok, got everything ready. They sat in the two folding chairs, admiring their hard work, both with satisfied smiles.

“I've never done anything like this for anyone,” Minseok said, breaking the silence. “I think it’s lovely.” The night grew colder and he was almost drowning in a puffy jacket that Kyungsoo was 100% sure belonged to Jongdae. Kyungsoo silently hoped Baekhyun would bring a jacket. If he showed up, that is. 

A little past 8:30 Kyungsoo heard, rather than saw, Jongdae and Baekhyun approaching. The door was opened and their voices traveled loud and clear, directly into Kyungsoo's ears.

“If I knew you were gonna drag me to the roof I would've brought a heavier jacket!” Baekhyun complained.

“You'll live.” Jongdae deadpanned right before walking into the roof, a pouty Baekhyun following right after. 

Minseok got up from his chair and made his way to Jongdae, dragging his boyfriend downstairs before Baekhyun could even understand what was going on.

He looked around trying to let the scene in front of him sink in. Kyungsoo, next to two folding chairs, a tent set up behind him, all while fairy lights decorated the roof of Minseok's building. It looked straight out of a movie so Baekhyun had the only appropriate reaction he could. He laughed.

“This is all a bit too much and ridiculous but could you maybe not laugh because I worked hard at it?” Kyungsoo wasn’t annoyed at all because honestly, it was a bit ridiculous and over the top, but it made Baekhyun talk to him so it was worth. “Why did you ignore me all week, Baekhyun? I thought we had fun last week...well until the cops showed up, obviously.”

Baekhyun takes a few steps forward, still trying to take in everything that Kyungsoo had prepared. “I honestly thought you’d be angry at me for getting us arrested. I was a little embarrassed by the whole situation.”

“So you just hid in your dorm and ignored my texts?”

Baekhyun just shrugs. 

“So I did this because at least we can camp without ending the night at the police station, Kyungsoo says, and it’s weird that he’s doing most of the talking tonight, but it’s not a bad change. “You already know I like you a lot, Baekhyun, I think it’s time we stop being friends and start to actually date.”

“Okay.” 

Baekhyun plunges forward and kisses him softly, with none of the urgency from the previous weekend’s kisses. It feels nice.

“Don’t have sex on my boyfriend’s rooftop!” Jongdae screams from the stairs and breaks the moment. “He said he’ll sue both of you!”

They both laugh, even if it’s filled with fear, because Minseok does sound like the type of man who would sue them over something like this.

“Wait, I have a question,” Kyungsoo holds Baekhyun’s hand in his. “Why did you ask me on a camping date?” Baekhyun looks so confused for a few moments. 

“Chanyeol said you loved camping, I was just trying to ask you to do something you wouldn’t refuse! I was terrified you’d say no if I asked you on a date,” Baekhyun explains himself and the confusion on his face automatically transfers to Kyungsoo’s.

“I truly hate camping, I only went because you asked me,” Kyungsoo muses, “I realized this makes me sound a little whipped but it is what it is,” he shrugs. He swears Baekhyun is blushing a little. 

They kiss again, for a while longer, before Kyungsoo abruptly breaks free from Baekhyun, “Oh my God, a couple of months ago Chanyeol asked me if I wanted to go camping with him and I said I _loooooved_ camping but was busy and couldn’t go, he clearly didn’t pick up the irony. What an idiot.”

Baekhyun’s expression turns sour as if he can't believe he's friends with someone like Chanyeol.

“I’m gonna fucking end Chanyeol, I hate camping too! We went to jail for no reason!” Baekhyun pinches his own nose in distress. Kyungsoo gives it a light kiss. “Now I kinda wanna have sex in his tent because he deserves it for putting us through this.” 

“Baekhyun, as much as I’m not opposed to that, I also don’t want to have Minseok to get us arrested for indecent exposure. But maybe we can take this tent to my place and have some fun inside it?”

“I'm more than okay with that.”


End file.
